Exit Music
by Tempest in teacup
Summary: Sin duda ellos no debían estar juntos, eran enemigos naturales, pero estaban plenamente enamorados, no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. fem!Crona/Kid. Universo Alterno.


**Disclamer: **Estoy segura que no me llamo Atsushi Okubo y sí así fuera Soul/Maka ya sería canon desde hace años.

**Nota de Autora:** Hola a todos queridos lectores. Antes que nada, está historia es fem!Crona/Kid si no te gusta el pairing, es mejor que te retires. Ambos nos ahorraremos una molestia que no es bienvenida ni en tú caso ni en el mío.

Debo decir que esto fue escrito hace años, estaba en lo más profundo de mi computador. ¿Por qué de repente decidí que era la ahora de subirlo? o bueno porque sería triste que algo como esto jamás viera la luz.

Tengo que dar las gracias a mi querida hermana Wandering Lilly que es mi preciosa beta y me da ánimos noche tras noche para continuar con mi vida de escritora, a ella le debo muchísimo. El drabble es un regalo para ella, para mi y para todas las fans de la pareja.

El nombre del drabble es de una hermosa canción ¿Saben de quién es? el que lo sepa recibirá un dulce de su sabor favorito de parte de la autora. Es recomendable que la escuchen mientras leen, ya que hacerlo le da el gustillo amargo a la historia.

watch?v=RByvzmmEFiQ (Aquí el link de la canción).

Sólo me queda decir ¡Disfruten la historia!.

* * *

**(For a Film)**

_Pack and get dressed_  
_Before your father hears us_  
_Before all hell_  
_Breaks loose._

Una profunda oscuridad abrumaba la silenciosa noche, ella sobre su deslúcido catre observaba intranquila por su ventana; donde perduraba la omisión a una ascendencia de luz o ruido. Todos los establecimientos habían cerrado ya, y ni una apariencia de vida podía distinguirse, sus temblorosos dedos jugueteaban inquietos anhelando la presencia de él, su novio, quien llevaba 45 minutos de demora ante la hora acordada para su visita.

Ella no hubiera estado tan alarmada si la actitud de el mencionado muchacho fuera distraída, descuidada, o impuntual. Por el contrario él chico tenía una personalidad puntual, atenta, e incluso perfecta, jamás se había ausentado a una "cita" durante la singular relación que solían conllevar. Entonces ¿Qué había sucedido?, Crona se resistía a pensar lo peor.

Horas y horas pasaron, la helada noche caía más, y la angustia en ella crecía y crecía. Luego de 5 horas de espera, la apesadumbrada mujer decayó: él no iba a llegar. Perdida la esperanza, se apretó delicadamente sus párpados contra los abstraídos ojos para sin siquiera notarlo quedara hundida en los brazos de Morfeo.

El dulce golpeteó en su ventana la inquietó, haciéndola alzarse de un salto, 2 horas más habían pasado durante su sueño, sin embargo al fin, ese concurrente golpear perfectamente fino y calculado que sólo podía ser de su esperado acompañante fue presenciado por sus oídos. Ansiosa, giró la chirriante cerradura de la ventana, su mirada fue lo primero que ella apreció, ésta no se miraba nada bien, su frágil pupila temblaba con temor, reflejando el actual desasosiego que él cargaba;sin embargo, se giró para corresponderle la mirada a su novia. Mediante ello dibujo una sincera y afectuosa sonrisa plenamente apenada.

— Siento mi demora, de verdad lo siento... — dijo él, disimulando un tono absolutamente quebrado, hablando tan cálido como la voz le permitía. Crona retrocedió, dándole señal de que pasara, discreto, Kid dio paso con un pequeño salto dentro del vacío cuarto de ella.

— ¿Q..qué es lo que sucede Kid? —preguntó la pelirosa, un tanto nerviosa.

El chico bajó la mirada, inseguro ante la pregunta.

— ...¿Kid? —a cada segundo sus nervios se volvían más evidentes, un leve silencio se expandió por el ambiente, incomodando a ambos.

— Crona... —respondió al fin.— ¿Recuerdas lo que habíamos hablado antes? ¿Lo que te pedí que pensaras?

La mujer se estremeció, girando sus ojos hacía el suelo, parecía intrigada. El muchacho recargo su diestra sobre la cabeza de ella acariciando con cariño sus claros cabellos rosados, ella cerró sus ojos con clara preocupación, dudó, pero asintió con su cabeza.

— Muy bien, creó que mereces una explicación —Kid dio un ligero suspiro.

— Demoré debido a mi padre, él insiste que no debería salir tarde, a diario pregunta para dónde voy, sospecha que le miento sobre eso y creé que es mejor no dejarme hacerlo. — relajó sus brazos alrededor de la delicada cintura de ella, abrazándola con ternura.

—Él lo sabe, sólo que no lo quiere ver.

Aún con la cabeza baja, Crona tembló.

— Ella sospecha también —dijo la pelirosada al borde de un colapso emocional.

Kid sintió una punzada dentro su estomago, no había nada, absolutamente nada a lo que temiera más que a perder a su enamorada.

— Debemos hacerlo, debemos escapar, debemos separarnos de ellos, antes de que ellos nos separen.

Crona lo miró, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas de miedo, las cuales rodaban por sus mejillas.

— Kid.., y-yo quiero estar contigo, pero temo, temo de ella.

El chico llevo su mano, al rostro de ella deslizando sus dedos entre sus lágrimas para limpiarlas.

— No tengas miedo, yo estaré ahí contigo. —dijo él con un tono que se quebrantaba ocultando sus intranquilidades.

— Escapemos, olvidémonos de todo.

Indudablemente ellos no debían estar juntos...

— Dejemos todo atrás.

Eran enemigos naturales...

—Sólo tu y yo.-

Pero estaban plenamente enamorados...

— Tú eres lo único que necesito.

No podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** La historia es un tanto Romeo y Julieta. Siempre vi la relación de Kid y Crona así, siendo enemigos naturales sería imposible que estuvieran juntos. No tienen idea de lo mucho que me gusta esté tipo de parejas, soy una maldita masoquista.

Este es uno de los dos drabbles que haré, cuando vuelva mi inspiración y se vaya la terrible época de exámenes haré la continuación que será un tanto deprimente. Hago sufrir a mis bebés, que mala soy.

En fin ¿Creen qué está autora aprendiz merezca un _review_?.


End file.
